El Fin y el Comienzo
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Parte de mi "celebración de los 17 años". Lo que puede ser un horrendo Holocausto de Fuego, la extinción de una raza entera, puede ser el comienzo de un mundo totalmente nuevo. Flores pueden crecer sobre los troncos muertos.


**EL FIN Y EL COMIENZO**

* * *

Es de mañana en Ponyville. Fluttershy aún no despierta y por la ventana entra la luz de oro y el canto inmortal de los pájaros. Reaver abre dulcemente los ojos. _"Ah, que mañana tan tranquila..."_

—¿YA DESPERTASTE? —grita Mustafá con un megáfono junto en su oreja. Reaver parece desarmarse y siente un fuerte pito en sus oídos.

—¡Mustafá! —gruñe Reaver. El genio se ríe.

—¡Reaver! —murmura; ahora es un chef con un esponjado sombrero verde— ¿Qué quieres de desayuno? ¡Ya sé, un poco de cuscús!

Del aire saca una bandeja con un plato lleno del alimento tradicional, con verduras que Reaver no conoce. Se ve delicioso. _"Creo que no resultará tan mal negocio tener este genio"_ —piensa sonriendo.

Está a punto de darle una mordida, cuando Mustafá se lo arrebata de un tirón.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que no piensas rezar y agradecer al Creador por todo?

"_¿Es una broma o qué?"_

—Mustafá, yo no creo en tu Dios, ¡ahora devuélveme eso!

Pero el poni lo vaporiza en el aire, para desaliento de Reaver.

—¿No crees? ¡Dios Solitario, es peor de lo que creí! ¡El mundo ha entrado en una fase de absurdo ateísmo y desprecio de sus valores tradicionales y culturales para abrazar una ideología amoral de consumismo extremo! ¡El Apocalipsis debe estar cerca!

"_¡Estás loco! Un momento..."_

—¿Qué es el Apocalipsis? —le pregunta.

—Es el Fin del Mundo que todos desean que ocurra —explica Mustafá, como un profesor—. Verás, años, muchísimos años antes de que apareciera el primer ancestro de la Criatura racional más antigua del Mundo Conocido, hubo una única raza en este mundo que había alcanzado su Tercer Estado de Contemplación: la capacidad de imaginar.

—Que buena historia, pero creo que voy a levantarme... —dice Reaver, pero Mustafá lo detiene.

—Cada Criatura racional de este Mundo Conocido actual se halla en su Tercer Estado. Los animales comunes que conoces se hallan en Segundo Estado. La materia primigenia, el fuego, el aire, la madera, está en Primer Estado.

—Tu pueblo tiene unas creencias hermosas, pero quiero levantarme... —nuevamente Mustafá impide que el saqueador se vaya.

—Hay un Mal muy grande rondando los límites de la Realidad. Se encuentra en la ínfima diferencia entre el Muro que separa los Mundos. Los genios lo llamamos... _el Odio_.

»Aquella antigua y perdida raza tenía un vacío que nunca se llenaba. Algunos trataban de llenarlo con labores, comunidades y poesía. Pero otros no querían morder nada de eso. El Odio se coló por esos corazones y ellos engañaron a los demás hasta ir pervirtiendo, poco a poco, a casi todo el tronco de su especie. El Odio les hizo matar a todos quienes alcanzaran el Tercer Nivel de Contemplación. El Odio les hizo matarse entre ellos y los mantuvo engañados para que nunca pudieran alcanzar el Cuarto Nivel de Contemplación; siempre cuando alguna comunidad lograba acercarse a aquel Estado, otros iban y los mataban. Fueron creando armas mágicas cada vez más destructivas, capaces de matar la vida por mucho tiempo. Finalmente se asesinaron a sí mismos en un holocausto de fuego.

—Esta historia me está dando miedo... —dice Reaver, oculto bajo las sábanas—. Oye, ¿Y por qué me estás contando esto? ¿Cuándo llegamos a este tema?

—El mundo tardó mucho en recuperarse. Las cenizas del mundo artificial que esa raza construyó para no ver la Realidad afectaron mucho a los animales que en ese tiempo existían. Antiguas creaciones de aquella raza se vieron milagrosamente libres. El mundo tardó años, Edades enteras demoró en curarse el veneno. Y se cuenta que el fuego ardió tan fuerte, que se quemó una dimensión y el Muro entre la Realidad y el Otro Lado se resquebrajó. Esas grietas son las Líneas Ley. Imagínalas como ríos. En vez de agua, llevan una Energía llamada Maná. El Maná permite la Magia.

—¿Qué es eso de la "Realidad", el "Otro Lado", el "Mundo Material"?

—Esa raza sobrevivió. Ahora reducidos a pobres tontos sin su mundo artificial, pronto aprendieron a sobrevivir. Pero con el Muro tan débil, el Odio tenía más poder en este mundo. Convenció a unos cuantos. Ellos rescataron de las cenizas antiguos y obscenos encantamientos y crearon, probaron y pervirtieron, en secreto.

»Ellos habían vuelto a ser prósperos y numerosos, cuando aquellos pervertidos lograron que el Odio entrara en este mundo. Fueron años de muerte y destrucción, pero finalmente fue derrotado y muerto, su cuerpo disolviéndose en cenizas. Aquella raza estaba reducida de nuevo. Y pronto, muchas razas en Segundo Estado alcanzaron el Tercer Estado. Aquella raza estaba condenada. Todas las Criaturas recordaban sus atrocidades y pasaron aquel conocimiento de generación en generación. Nada iba a detener la venganza.

—¿Qué fue de aquella raza tan maligna? —pregunta Reaver, asomándose apenas de la frazada.

—Los selenitas acabaron con ellos. Sólo quedan sus cráneos, reposando en los estantes tribales de sus ancestros.

—¿Pero por qué una raza se condenaría a sí misma?

—¡Qué sé yo!

—¿Cómo conoces esta historia?

—Soy un genio. Soy muy antiguo. Logré conocer a los últimos de aquella raza, cuando todas las Criaturas los llamaban _Yokhama_, que significa "los que no son como nosotros", y ellos se llamaban a sí mismos _Sinserakkai_ "nacidos del barro". Pero mi abuelo los conoció en un tiempo en que se hacían llamar _Humanos_.

**FIN**


End file.
